<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Start of Something New by dybsproo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643028">Start of Something New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dybsproo/pseuds/dybsproo'>dybsproo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chreon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chreon - Fandom, Resident Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chreon just being giddy with each other, Fluff, Leon is lovestruck, M/M, Piers Nivans - Freeform, Post Vendetta, Rebecca - Freeform, and, with mentions of - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dybsproo/pseuds/dybsproo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Vendetta, Leon looks for Chris </p><p>maybe Leon finds something more than what he looks for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chreon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Start of Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they fought Arias and spend the entire afternoon to early evening in the aircraft as they spread the cure for the Virus that infected the people of New York. Leon found himself sitting on the patient’s bed on the BSAA’s clinic facility, of course, normally Leon wouldn’t go to a clinic or doctor since half of his life, he goes through this shits, fighting zombies and the bosses over and over and over again and his body is already used to the ‘hurt’ that he get with. </p><p>But since Rebecca is the ‘Doctor High Hopes’ as he said when Chris and Rebecca decided to ruin his vacation, with his whiskey. Rebecca insisted that Leon should get check with the doctor, since Leon almost died and fall into the high building when Arias’s monster fought with him, and good thing that Leon’s reflexes are so fast and he didn’t fall.</p><p>“You’re good to go, just don’t move your right arm too much since it was sprained by the fight that you had a while ago” Leon’s thought were cutted off when he heard the Doctor spoke to him, while checking the newly caster arm of Leon so that he won’t move it too much.</p><p>It was already near midnight when Leon finish in the clinic’s office, carrying his leather jacket as he removed it when the doctor checked his arms. Leon said bye to Rebecca and thanked her, just thank her generally and that Leon was glad that she is alive</p><p>“Yeah, without you and Chris, i wouldn’t survive. Thanks to you two” Rebecca smiled to Leon, before she looked around the office.</p><p>“Yeah, speaking of, where is Chris?” It is now Leon’s turn to asked, noticing how it’s just the Two of them in the BSAA’s facility with the other staffs, considering that Chris was the captain and obviously the captain is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Maybe he is in the roof, he spends most of nights in there whenever he has the time, he loves it in there” Rebecca said as Leon nodded, saying to her that he will check Chris himself and will bid goodbye to him.</p><p>It was a weird feeling, a sensation lingering around Leon for the past months, no, years. And whenever Leon think about it, he cringes, it made him feel like there’s a butterflies in his stomach and he doesn’t want that feeling, or maybe...</p><p>When Leon got to the rooftop of the BSAA’s building, he saw Chris lingering on the metal’s railing along the edge of the building while he stares at the sky which made Leon looked up at the sky as well. What’s in there? Why does Chris’s looks at it? It was just a dark blue sky, maybe one or two stars can be seen and ofcourse the moon that is shinning and glistening on their eyes.</p><p>“Hey Redfield” Leon said which made Chris jump at the sudden voice behind him. “Relax, man it’s just me” Leon laugh a bit at the expression that Chris made which make Chris flash him his infamous soft smile.</p><p>“Mind some company?” Leon asked when he walked upto Chris, just standing beside him while he looks at the scenery infront of them, the city, the buildings. “I don’t mind it” Chris muttered, just enough for the both of them to hear.</p><p>Both of them didn’t speak for a minute or so and it didn’t made them feel awkward, the atmosphere is quiet and...quite nice, it’s a comforting zone that made Leon and Chris calm with each other’s pressence. Leon looked at Chris who was still wearing his Dark Bluegreen BSAA’s shirt but without his military vest. He can see that Chris is built awesomely, with years of training and him being a captain, no wonder how his body is huge and muscular. But when Leon looked at Chris’s face, he furrowed his eyebrows a bit, seeing that Chris still has some blood on his face, maybe he didn’t clean up and headed to the roof when they got to their facility.</p><p>“Too much looking can make you feel curious, Kennedy” Chris said as he noticed that Leon was looking at him, he looked back at him as he raised his eyebrow in confusion, flashing Leon a soft and gentle smile.</p><p>There it is again, the cringey feeling, the feeling of being overwhelmed by the emotions that Leon had made within himself. But since Leon is a man who’s capable of handling himself even in the dangerous situations, proceeds to asked the man infront of him.</p><p>“Yeah, curious. You’re still covered with blood as you may not know” Leon spoke, which makes Chris laugh softly while he shakes his head. “Yeah, i was just wandering myself after the fight. The atmosphere here made me feel like i’m better, i guess?” Chris uttered when he spoke as he look back at the view infront of them.</p><p>Leon can sense that Chris is perhaps sad? Lonely? Yeah, he isn’t capable of mind reading someone’s mind but when Chris uttered the words that has left in his mouth, Leon can sense that the captain is not... okay— and maybe Leon’s reflexes gets ahead of him, as he was the one who tried to speak first after a moment of silence occured to the both of them.</p><p>“Yeah it’s been lonely for me in the past few days, weeks, months? Ever since the President died, it was just too quiet for me, it made me feel weird and yeah” Chris was amused at how Leon opened up to him, but he didn’t bother to cut him off of what Leon wanted to say, Chris was just listening to Leon.</p><p>Leon on the other hand keep talking about how his life changed, and his routine changed as well, it was a bit weird to him, even if he knows that Hunnigan, Sherry and even Helena was there with him, he doesn’t even know why or what but it made him feel like that. But on the other hand, Leon was surprised to himself at how he suddenly opened up to Chris and Chris was just listening to him, he doesn’t interrupt him or gave him the ‘sympathy’ move that everyone gave him but instead he just looked at him, listening to him while he talks about his life.</p><p>There was a moment of silence again and Chris know that it made Leon feel a bit shy at how he is the only one that’s talking. “I’m lonely as well” Chris started after a few moments as he added “After Piers died, it was all dark and gloomy for me” Chris stopped for a moment before he looked up the sky as he continued again. “You know before Piers pushed me into the tablet cell, he said to me that, there will be someone who will teach me how to love again, someone who will be there for me and won’t make me feel lonely. But i don’t know, man.” He shakes his head before he smiled to himself. “Piers knows best, but he is still my best” </p><p>Leon hummed “Yeah, i’m sorry about what happened to him” He looked at Chris before he gave him a soft smile which Chris’s acknowledge. “I open up the topic and it bring you sorrow” </p><p>“No, it was good, maybe i needed the company as well” Chris said, lightening up the mood between them before both of them stared at each other. And there it is again, fuck— that’s the weird feeling again which made Leon all giddy inside but then flushed at his outside appearances.</p><p>“Let me just change the topic, i heared from someone that you were gonna retire few years ago back in China, what happened there?” Leon asked seriously before Chris makes a scrunch face, straightening his face afterwards and as he pulled something out of his pocket, showing Leon the BSAA’s patch. </p><p>“Piers gave me this, that’s what happened” Chris said and as he leans over the metal railing on the ledge again while he put back the patch inside his pocket. “Good thing you stayed, or there will be no Golden Boy of the BSAA anymore” Leon slightly smirk, being the smartass that he is, uttering the word that escaped his mouth before, the scene when he saw Chris and Rebecca looking for him.</p><p>“Golden Boy hm? Tell that to the Super Secret Agent” It made Chris smile, like his full smile, and Leon’s heart skipped a beat at the view that he saw, seeing Chris smile makes him calm and satisfied, it was more of an admiration at first but maybe he developed a feeling? Leon doesn’t even know.</p><p>What he knows is that, both of them are now staring at each other, which makes him uncomfortable a bit sensing the sensation of their looks. Chris was the one who make the first move, leaning in closer to Leon’s face who was now flushed in bright pink, inch by inch, they came closer to each other, eyes closing until their lips met.</p><p>It was an innocent kiss, a pure bliss, like they are waiting for this moment forever. Leon feels Chris hand goes to his waist, pulling him closer to him as his own hand cupped Chris’s cheek, tilting his head to get a better angle at kissing him. It was like New Year all over again, like fireworks firing up the sky, and Leon knew right there that the cringey feeling that he is feeling in the past was a feeling for Chris. </p><p>After a few moments, Chris’s took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Leon slim waist, not noticing the damaged arm of Leon was brushing through his muscle which make Leon whinced in pain a bit, making Chris startled and pulled back from their kiss. </p><p>“I’m sorry, i didn’t—“ Chris was cutted off when Leon said that it’s okay and that he is going to live, which makes the both of them laugh, their forehead were resting on both of theirs, while they smile widely, from ear to ear while staring at each other. </p><p>“What happened..” Leon said breathlessly, it was more like a statement rather than a question “I don’t know, i just had the urge to kiss you, we can stop if you want” Chris said when both of them stood up.</p><p>“No” Leon said as Chris looked at him, Leon realized what he said and probably, Chris was giving him a teasingly smile at his blushed face. What happened to him. What, Leon is confused at himself but he is proud as well, that maybe, probably he has now the courage to make a move with Chris. </p><p>The night when on with both of them talking randomly, Chris asking how’s Leon’s arm was and Leon asking Chris about some random things. They spend the night with each other’s company, it made them feel safe and it comforts them both. It was a start of something new for them, and both of them are happy with it. </p><p>Maybe it was not bad after all. Being with the oldest Redfield and being with the Smartass Kennedy. </p><p>“Your face is dirty” Leon said as he moved his free hand on Chris’s face, letting his thumb to caress Chris’s cheeks in a much more cleaning manner before Chris smiled, leaning in close to the touch of Leon’s hand on his face. </p><p>They shared the night while looking at the stars above them. It was a night to remember. A start of something new for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>